


Sometimes

by wisdomofsnow



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Plague, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomofsnow/pseuds/wisdomofsnow





	Sometimes

 

**Sometimes when I open my eyes**

**I feel my breath catch**

**and I recall a stumble once there**

**cramps**

**oxygen**

**promises**

**a blurry sight**

**of curly brown**

**and a mask missing**

**a smile that held**

**strength to my lungs I wished**

**for**

**there I read in trembling blue**

**where you go I shall go, too**


End file.
